De-aged Archers
by Year7HereICome
Summary: Roy and Artemis get De-aged and this is about the trouble they get in. (I'm not that good a summarys). If you do read could you tell me if there is any mistakes or tell me what you think?
1. Getting De-aged

So Artemis and Red Arrow bumping into each over, both looking for some action is ok. But it was against Cheshire and SportsMaster.

Red Arrow was shooting arrow after arrow at Cheshire as she blocked all of them or moved out-of-the-way quickly. Then a bright green arrow came from the roof of the a near by building. As it hit Cheshire a net was release and a blonde haired archer jumped down.

"How ya doing _Speedy_?" Artemis said mockingly turning to him.

"It's _Red Arrow_ now and go away," Roy said shooting more arrows at Cheshire as she escaped the net,"If Green Arrow sent you tell him I don't need his help."

"actually, I'm just looking for some fun," Artemis said shooting arrows as Roy did.

"Oh, look, it's Artemis playing hero again," said a familiar voice in a helicopter landing on the roof they were on. The next thing Artemis and Roy knew was SportsMaster through a liquid on them and Cheshire jumping in the helicopter before they fell unconscious.

An hour later Artemis was picking her self of the floor but her clothes were way to big for her. She grabbed one of her pointed arrows and looked at it. She looked _for._ She didn't know what to do, then remembered Roy. He looked older than her but not by much but he looked seven years old.

"Woy, Woy. Pwease get up!" Artemis said in a frightened voice. Roy rolled over of his front, saw Artemis and looked at him self worried.

"What happened we look 10 years younger than we were," Roy said standing up in his very baggy clothes," please tell me you have a phone."

"Yer, It's swom were in ma cwooths," Artemis replied looking through her clothes untill she pulled out a green phone.

"Sssshhhh, be quit its ringing," Roy said after grabbing the phone and typing Oliver's number.

_Hello, Oliver Queen her,"_ Artemis heard her 'uncle' say.

"It's Roy, me and Artemis, well, come to Church Lane number 56 and on the roof of the building," Roy said hanging up on his forma mentor.

"Wait, I'm naked!" Artemis said covering her self in her clothes.

"It's ok, I wont look," Roy said turning away.

About a minute later Green Arrow _and _Black Canary jumped onto the roof. They just stared at Roy, who was tiny and his clothes didn't fit him and Artemis under her pile of clothes, was as small as a new-born baby and wide light blue eyes.

After what seemed like hours of staring to them, even though it was five minutes, Black Canary broke the silence and said:

"What happend?"

"SpotsMascar id it," Artemis attempted to say but failed.

"Come on, let's get you to mount justice," Green Arrow said as black Canary picked Artemis, her things and Roy's bow and Arrows. Green Arrow picked Roy up as they headed to mount Justice.

One thought both Artemis and Roy just thought about... What were the team gonna say?

* * *

**A/N: Ok, Review. I need to know what you think.**


	2. The team see the Archers

They arrived at mount Justice, the strange thing was...it was quit for once. With out Artemis there, fighting with Wally, it was quit.

"Hi Black Canary...OMG!" M'gann said noticing Artemis in Black Canary's arms.

"This is Artemis," Black Canary said showing them Artemis better," and that is Roy is Oliver's arms."

Every one on the team, except from Robin, gasped or looked surprised, very surprised.

"Robin, can you get Batman," Black Canary asked as Robin ran to go find Batman.

"Artemis is so cute and tiny!" M'gann said stroking Artemis' hair, which went down to the middle of her back.

"She's not that cute, M'gann," Wally said not even looking at Artemis.

"Swup wp Bwywatch," Artemis said back, well failed to say back.

Five minutes later Robin came back with Batman.

"What happened?" Batman said looking at Roy and Artemis.

"SportsMaster did it. We were fighting him and he threw stuff on us," Roy said.

"I'll need some of you blood to help find a cure," Batman said walking of to the med-bay.

"WAIT!" Artemis shouted," did he jwst sway _bwood_?"

"I think he did," Roy said as the two of them looked at each over.

The next thing Green Arrow and Black Canary knew was that the two kids they were holding hit them in the head and ran of.

"Help us get them please!" Green Arrow said running of after them.

The team followed as Batman walked in.

"Where are they?" Batman asked.

"Ran of," Black Canary said.

"When you get them, bring them to the med-bay," and with that Batman walked of.

five minutes later the team, minus Kid Flash, were looking for the two little monsters called Roy and Artemis who were running all over the mountain, untill:

"ROY! ARTEMIS!" Black Canary said walking to them with Batman. She was angry, very angry!

"Med-Bay now!" She continued as the two evil children ran down the hall towards the Med-bay were Batman was waiting.

The two kids gulped as Batman grabbed a needle and drew blood from each of them.

"Ok, so you two are staying here untill we find a cure," Green Arrow said walking in.

"Fine," Roy muttered.

"You know we cwould have some fwn," Artemis whispered into Roy's ear smiling.

"Go and watch some tv," Black Canary said as the kids ran of.

They ran into the living room and turned on the tv.

"Theres nothing good on," Roy moaned.

"No wons wotching, thw kwitching is jwust wother thwer," Artemis replied standing up of the spot on the floor she was sitting on.

"I get what you mean, but what should we do," Roy asked back as Artemis shrugged.

They both had the same thought... Time to do some thing fun.

* * *

**A/n: Review, I need your opinion...**


	3. TIME FOR SOME TROUBLE

Artemis climbed up the cupboards and opened one of the top ones. The grabbed some chocolate, opened the wrapper and threw them all over the kitchen.

Roy opened one of the bottom cupboards and grabbed four bottles of ketchup, climbed on the counter and poured it all over the room.

They also threw mustered, apples, bananas, water, jam, what ever was in the cupboards and fringe they could find and M'gann's cookies that were in the bin.

They stopped as they heard the team walked in. They stood still, not moving, untill Black Canary walked in.

"What are you two doing, I told you to watch tv," Black Canary said.

"It was them," the two children said pointing at the over.

"Whats up? What happened in here!" Green Arrow asked walking in.

"Team, clean up in here would you. Roy, Artemis follow me. NOW" Black canary told them and walked of with a scared Artemis and a worried Roy walking be hind leaving the team to clean.

She led them to the bathroom.

"Roy put this in your mouth," Black Canary said trying to put a bar of soap in his mouth. He would not let her so she grabbed his nose making him open his mouth and put it in his mouth.

"This is what you get for trashing the kitchen," Black Canary said turning to Artemis who tried to run of but was blocked," and for you... no, er, chocolate for a week."

"No fair!" Roy shouted nearly dropping the soap.

"Shes younger," explained Black Canary," now go and watch tv and never do that, EVER again.

The kids ran out of the bathroom, Roy behind Artemis wiping his mouth.

"Swo whwt next?"Artemis asked looking excited.

"NO!"Roy shouted,"I'm never doing some thing like that again!"

"Hower bwout bwe bwame wit won Wally?" Artemis asked with an evil look in her eyes.

"OK?"Roy said," I just realised some thing."

"What?" Artemis asked thinking about what he was going to say.

"My clothes are too big and your naked!" Roy shouted turning away.

"Gwith mwe your jacket!" Artemis shouted hiding her self so no one could se her.

"Here you go, just put it on," Roy replied handing his jacket.

She put it on and zipped it up.

"So whats the plan?" Roy asked turning back to Artemis.

"What pwan?" Artemis asked.

"You know, like the trashing the kitchen," Roy said surprised she didn't know.

"Well. I'll bwee mwore like revenge," Artemis said rubbing her hands smiling live a little devil.

"Revenge? Oh, you mean on Black Canary?" Roy said looking at Artemis.

"Yep! No one takes my chocolate for a week and gets away with it!" Artemis replied walking in the living room where the team were sitting watching the static on the screen trying to see what Superboy found interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Review? I need opinions and tell me if there are any mistakes, but be kind?**


	4. More trouble!

"Hey!" Artemis said walking into the living room were the team were sat.

"What was the big idear!" Wally shouted running over to the two little archers and crossing his arms.

"What free do?" Artemis asked looking confused.

"We had to clean up after you!" Wally replied angrily as the smell of burnt cookies filled the room.

"My cookies!" M'gann yelled flying into the kitchen followed by Wally and the rest of the team which left Roy and Artemis to plan revenge.

"Ok, do you know where Oliver is?" Artemis asked with an evil look in her eyes.

"Yer, he should be having a nap in the spare bed room," Roy replied.

"Get some markers and meet me there," Artemis said walking of to the room as Roy ran to get some pens.

Five minutes later the two of them were in the room were Oliver was fast asleep.

"Ok, this is the plan, I draw on his head and one of his legs and you do the over leg and his chest, he really should have put a shirt on," Artemis said, taking the lid of a pink marker pen and started drawing a mustache on his face.

Roy wrote his name all over his ex-menror's chest and left leg. The two children were having fun untill it was 3:00pm and Black Canary walked in.

"Oliver wake- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Black Canary yelled running to Roy and Artemis and picking them up by there jackets.

"Expresing are selfs with art?" Roy said unsure looking scared.

"Oliver wake up!" Black Canary shouted looking mad, really med.

"Hey, what have they done now?" Oliver asked.

"Look in the mirror," She replied as Oliver got up and walked to the mirror on the wall.

"WHAT! WHY DID YOU TWO MONSTERS DO THIS?!" Oliver yelled looking ready to kill the little arches.

"Artemis no chocolate for two months and Roy no tv, no chocolat and no to any thing that has sugar in it for four months," Black Canary said leaving her boyfriend to attempt to clean him self.

"You were soft on Artemis' punishment!" Roy shouted crossing his arms.

"No, like I said before she's younger!" A really angry Canary replied putting Roy and Artemis on the coach.

"You gonna watch us non stop now, arn't you?" Artemis said scared.

"I'm not," Black Canary said as the computer said: "Zatanna Zatara."

"OMG! You were right ,there so cute!" Zatanna said running in.

"She is. Zatanna don't take your eyes of them. Got it?" Black Canary said.

"This is going to be fun!" Zatanna said picking up Roy.

The two children gulped...This was not good.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


End file.
